User blog:JessicaFin23/Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls!
Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls is the first episode of Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii. Synopis The Lalaloopsies ruin Jewel's tiara case; Bridgette has a rough day at school. Plot Bridgette: Hi! I'm Bridgette Anderson! I have a few cute rag dolls that can magically come to life! They're the Lalaloopsies! I really like the fact that these dolls can come to life, because they've all got interesting personalities! Sometimes they can get into a little bit of trouble, but I can help them solve their problems. I love the Lalaloopsies because they help me make friends! They're so magical and so cute! Bridgette: Ok dolls, promise to behave while I'm at my first day of school, ok? *hugs them* Remember, don't get into any trouble! Here comes the school bus, bye! Bridgette walks up to the school bus and disappears, meanwhile the Lalaloopsies come to life, and Pillow is at her store Pillow: I am tired... Boss: PILLOW! GET BACK TO WORK! OR- Pillow: Yeah, yeah, or I'll be fired. *rolls eyes* Oh... *yawn* Pillow: (sleepily) I'm Pillow Featherbed. I really hate work. I'd rather lounge around and doze off... *falls asleep* Boss: GRRRRRR! Pillow In Dream: Yeah, that's my boss, he's the meanest boss around, he doesn't even give us bathroom breaks. We have to hold it until the shift is over. :( THAT'S INFANTILE! Pillow: Now I have to go finish my dream, bye! We then see Crumbs in her kitchen with Mouse Crumbs: MOUSE, NO TREATS FOR YOU! Mouse: *looks at Crumbs with puppy eyes* Crumbs: I'm Crumbs, and this is my naughty rat, Mouse. Mouse thinking: I'M NOT A RAT! Crumbs: Anyways, I love sweets! My specialties are Cherry-Chocolate Cupcakes and Strawberry Sugar Cookies. Have to stop my naughty rodent, bye! Meanwhile at Bridgette's school. Bridgette: Here I am at school. Here, there's a bunch of snobby girls who often pick on me. Snob: HEY! YOU ACED THAT TEST! YOUR'RE SUCH A NERD! Other girls: YEAH! Bridgette: Grr… showoffs. I think they're just jealous because I'm smarter than them. Nate: Hey. Bridgette: Oh, it's the boy I like! :D *tries to flirt with "Hi" but fails* Bullies: He don't deserve you, anyways! Bridgette: Pfft, they're just jealous. They're just JEALOUS! Elsewhere Jewel: Hello! I'm Jewel Sparkles! I am the most graceful princess in all of Lalaloopsy Land. I have the largest collection of tiaras in the land and I love teaching my friends about etiquette and poise. Mittens: ICE ELEMENTS GO! *builds a ice castle* I'm Mittens Fluff n' Stuff, and I love snow! Polar Bear: Can I have ice cream? Mittens: No. Polar Bear: Grrrr…. Peanut: Here is my new TRIIIIIIIIICK, AAAAAAH! *collides into Spot's paints* Spot: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (the paints get on Jewel's tiara case) Crumbs, Pillow, Mittens: Woah... Peanut: I'm Peanut, a professional circus clown! I can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess me up, but I usually come out on top in the end. Spot: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! I just love to paint! Elephant: Hey, guys! Let's make some obnoxious noises! (the pets proceed to make rude and obnoxious noises) Zebra: PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT Cat: BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP Polar Bear and Elephant: FARRRRRRRRFRRRRRRRRT Spot: Hey! Stop that burping and tooting! It's so gross! Jewel: My tiara case is ruined! :,( Mittens: Who cares about your dumb tiara case? Dot: A METEOR IS GOING TO DESTROY THE EARTH, AAAAH! I'm Dot Starlight, and I love space and science! Here comes my best friend, Bea. Bea: *shakes head* A meteor isn't going to destroy the earth, Dot. Dot: Oh. You're right. It's just a chewed-up piece of gum that was stuck on my telescope. Gross! *tosses the gum* Bea: I'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! I am a very well-read person. Whenever my friends need information, I am the girl with the right book for the job. Jewel: Do you have a book on fixing tiara cases? Bea: Yes, of course! Jewel: *reads title* "How to Fix Cases?" Bea: But a tiara case is just a plain old case. Jewel: BEA! (unleashes anger at Bea) Bea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Pillow: @#$%&*! (When Bridgette gets home from school, she notices that something is wrong) Bridgette: What's going on here? Oh my! What happened? Bea: We broke Jewel's tiara case. Now she's so mad at us. Bridgette: How did that happen? Peanut: Well, I accidentally collided into Spot's paints.... Spot: The paints went onto Jewel's tiara case... Peanut: And then things just got crazy. Dot: And now she's so mad! Bridgette: Well, I think you should all say sorry to Jewel and pitch in to buy her a new case! All Lalaloopsies: We're sorry, Jewel. Jewel: I accept your apologies. Bea: We promise to buy you a new tiara case. Jewel: I can't wait to see it! THE END Category:Blog posts